


Meeting You Again

by Runningfreespirit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfreespirit/pseuds/Runningfreespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game the kids have decided to take there own directions and after what seems to be 5 year Dave and John meet again and stay with each other for a while and in that time that they spend with each other they have both fallen in love.<br/>~Discontinued~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my new story that im starting up and i hope you all like it and sorry about it being short hopefully the other chapters will be longer

Your walking down the street with a hot coffee on a cold morning and your one your way back home from work. 

As you round a corner you see the park and you cant help but remember the days with your dad and how you would go to the park, god you miss him. 

You decide to sit on the bench in the park and just watch and you are suddenly remembering your friends, your friends from the game you guys played, and wonder where the hell they are now. 

You stay at the park for a bit longer and then you decide to get back to you house.

You get back to your home and go and put your coat on the rack near the door and throw away your empty coffee cup and you head upstairs to your bedroom.

Your thoughts go back to your friends and you want to know if there alright so you sit in you computer chair and bring up Google and start to search your friends, you search your sister first and it seems that she is working at a science facility, she always did love science, you then look up Rose and see that she is a famous author and finally you go to search Dave and it seams that is a Photographer and you see a couple of his photo’s and your amazed by his skill and you see a couple are from here in Washington and recognize the forest on the edge of town, the website doesn’t give you his location on where he is which is a bummer and you exit out of the browser and get up from you chair and go back downstairs to make dinner.

You lay in bed thinking about your friends and thinking on how you could some how meet them in some way but you need to get in contact with them and you saw that none of the websites gave no personal contact so that’s off the list, you cant travel to go see them its to far and you also don’t have a location on Dave. 

Just how are you going to see them? It’s not like you going to see them on the streets, no that’s crazy. Maybe, just maybe you’ll see them someday and hope that they remember you.

You wake up on a Saturday and you know that you have the weekend off so you get up and get dressed for the day and decide to just go for another walk and just take it slow today and relax, you grab your coat and open and head out. All you feel like is just walking around and maybe hang around the park, you like seeing the children play it reminds you when you where that age and not have a care in the world.

You make you way downtown and it seems busy today as you go through the crowd of people and make you way to that forest on the edge of town, sometimes you like to go and just walk around there and enjoy the scenery.

As you reach the location you are greeted with the tall pine tree’s and look up at there great height, you begin to go and walk in the forest with all the towering tree’s.


End file.
